Peligroso Sentimiento
by KatherinaGuzman
Summary: Sesshoumaru se niega aceptar sus sentimientos por ella y decide dejarla ir con su especie para que sea feliz.Rin por su parte solo ve como su amado Amo,la abandona y la deja solo por no creerla capaz de estar con el-una historia llena de incógnitas, con muchas controversias,aquí estaremos en la epoca antigua y pero tambien viajaremos a la epoca actual. Leeanla!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola A tod s , bueno este sera mi primer fic, realmente tiene mucha mezcla, aqui empieza por la epoca antigua, pero no nos quedaremos aqui, viajaremos al futuro, y actualizaremos a todos nuestros queridos personajes.. **

**Espero les guste, bueno espero me escriban y me den sus opiniones.. **

**Los personajes son De Rumiko Takahashi.. **

**Bueno a leer! **

**KaterinaG.**

**Capitulo I**

**Peligroso Sentimiento.**

* * *

_La batalla bramaba dentro de su cabeza, recordándole dolor y sufrimiento, sangre, corría desesperadamente, quería escapar no podía dejar que la atrapasen, la matarían como lo habían hecho con su familia, sentía que sus piernas ya no daban más, pero debía seguir, el viento y la lluvia hacían sus pasos muchos más lentos, ya no le importaba que sus pies estuviesen descalzos y que su sangre brotara de ellos debido a los golpes con las raíces de los árboles, y las piedras de aquel obscuro bosque, quería terminar con todo ya no quería seguir sufriendo sentía que ya no podía más su alma estaba cansada de todo….. _

_Después de tanto correr sintió que los seres que la seguían se había perdido o tal vez cansado de seguirla, paro lentamente su velocidad, y se metió tras un árbol muy grande, de repente sintió una mano tapándole la boca y la otra estrujándola, la arrastró tomándola por el cabello la tiraron bruscamente al suelo.._

_- Jaja! Eres una chiquilla escurridiza! Ahora pagaras por haberte ido! – Le gritaba aquel ser El Lider del grupo que la seguía, en instantes llegaron los demás, un clan de hombres lobos todos con cara deformada y con mucha sangre en sus garras. _

_- Al fin la conseguiste hermano, ahora hay que MATARLA! – decía uno de los que se había unido recientemente a la emboscada sus ojos solo reflejaban odio muerte, deseo de sangre. _

_- no..o.. por favor.. y..o solo quería … - suplicaba, ya sus ojos no podían ver con claridad a causa de tantos golpes recibidos._

_- Niña estúpida! Acaso creíste que te dejaríamos ir asi y ya!? … Han! Matala! – dio la orden a uno del grupo. _

_- Sera un placer Señor…. – luego de eso solo sentí una gran puñalada en mi costado… me estaba muriendo … lloraba quería gritar pero no podía.. me quería mover! –_

De un salto me desperté, sintiendo unos curiosos ojos ámbar en mi rostro, me sentía mojada y era a causa del sudor en mi frente, ya iban 12 noches teniendo la misma pesadilla, en cada una me asesinaban de una manera cada vez más horrible..

-De nuevo Rin?- Estaba preocupado .. se le notaba en sus ojos.. detrás de una capa de frialdad sabia que se preocupaba, para tener ocho años me sentía muy consciente de todo lo que me rodeaba, y entre eso estaba el, mi señor Sesshoumaru.. había pasado casi un año entero desde que me había salvado esa noche en el bosque, había aprendido a viajar con el y ayudarlo en cierta manera cada vez que tenía que pelear, o enfrentar a su ansiado enemigo Naraku.. Afortunadamente ese enemigo de mi Señor había muerto hace 12 días exactamente.. desde aquella batalla no había podido dormir bien todas las noches me azotaban esa horribles pesadillas en las que me seguían los mismos lobos que acabaron con la vida de mi familia y casi con mi vida..

No sabía que responderle, solo quería que el no se preocupara, aunque no lo demostraba desde la primera noche en que comencé a tener estas desagradables pesadillas, siempre que abría los ojos el estaba ahí, preguntándome si estaba bien.. Dentro de mi inocencia yo.. Lo quería .. de hecho crei sentir algo como amor hacia mi amo, creo que es por el hecho de que me salvo la vida.. pero era algo muy profundo.. quería dormir en sus brazos, ya una vez lo había hecho, y fue la mejor noche de mi vida esa noche no soñé nada, solo estaba para el, en sus brazos..

-Amo.. no.. no me ha pasado nada jaja – era lo que me quedaba mentirle y reirme con mucha dificultad, pero lo logre rei y el solo me miro, se levanto y se fue.

* * *

Al día siguiente cuando me levante el no estaba ahí, voltee a ver todos los ángulos que me permitía mi cuello, y al único que encontré fue al señor Yaken, estaba sentado con una cara que parecía no tener un muy buen ánimo, me levante y camine hasta donde estaba el pequeño sapo.

-Buenos Días Señor Yaken! – con mucho ánimo le salude, y para lo que me vio con una cara que jamás habría imaginado que pusiera, en su rostro demostraban muchas emociones, por un lado se veía molesto, por otro con nostalgia y confusión, y por otro lado muy en su interior tristeza…

- Niña… el Amo se ha ido por unos momentos, allá – señalo una hoguera cerca de un árbol cercano – hay comida para ti, luego de que comas nos quedaremos aquí a esperar a que el amo bonito regrese.. – Solo eso me dijo se levanto y cambio de lugar para sentarse … se alejo de mi.. no sabía que pasaba.. nunca el Señor Yaken me había tratado así..

Comí y esperamos a el Amo Sesshoumaru, ya el sol estaba en su punto más alto, los nervios empezaron a hacerme efecto, no sabía porque pero algo me decía que algo no muy bueno iba a suceder…

Luego de tanta espera, el Señor Yaken no me dirijia la palabra, aunque tantas veces me levante y busque flores, jugué con Ah-Un, y no me decía ni una palabra… Se escucharon unos pasos .. y ahí estaba el .. De pie con su normal porte de Lord , mirándome , camino haci mi y se detuvo al estar lo suficientemente cerca para que lo escuchara con mucha claridad..

-Rin te vas… – Queee! No podía a donde iba a ir.. me lo dijo tan convencido, tan serio, tan contundente, un fuerte escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo, ahora que iba a hacer?, es cierto que era muy madura para su edad, pero eso no le restaba a la realidad de que tenia solo ocho años! Era una niña! ..

- Pe..pero Amo.. a don..- no me dejo terminar la frase cuando me dijo.

- A la aldea donde vive la mujer de Inuyasha, allá tendrás comodidades y vivirás con tu especie. – Era por eso? Porque no era de su especie? Por eso me botaba? Ya no me quería a su lado por no ser de su especie? Por ser una débil humana?.. no …no .. es que .. no podía aceptar que su amo le estuviese diciendo eso..

- No Amo por favor, no me haga esto, yo estoy bien con usted, Rin se portara bien, no será un estorbo..- Las Lagrimas querían salir con tanta fuerza que solo una se escapo..

-Yaken! – Grito.

-Si Amo Bonito..- El Sapo corrió a lo que más podía .

- Prepara a Ah-Un.- Solo dio la orden y Yaken corrió hacia Ah-Un lo tomo por las riendas y desaparecieron por el bosque, debía alimentarlo si quería llevarlo a hacer un viaje.

- Rin, no estorbas, es tu naturaleza debes estar con tu especie. Así dejaras de soñar esas cosas por las noches. – Dijo eso de espalda a mi, y al terminar fue a un Arbol se sento a esperar al señor Yaken con Ah-Un.

Sabía muy bien que cuando mi amo daba una orden esta debía cumplirse, y también sabia que cuando tomaba una decisión… Esta tenía que ejecutarse.

Ahora que haría sin el?, no quería dejar de estar a su lado, solo quería estar con él, crecer a su lado.. Pero ya el había tomado una decisión.. Dejarla con su "especie"..

* * *

**Este fue el primer capitulo de esta gran historia!**

**Les comento que no sera muy corta, pero tampoco taan larga... jaja **

**Espero sus Reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaaa de nuevo! aqui les dejo otro Capitulo de esta historia! espero y les guste! Acepto criticas y tambien ideas! bueno! a leer!**

**Los Personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi !**

**Capitulo II**

** Cambios**

**Peligroso Sentimiento.**

* * *

Había pasado ya un año desde que mi Amo me dijo que me fuera, solo le dijo a Yaken que me mandara con Ah-Un y me dejara aquí en los cuidados de la señorita Kagome y su grupo.. en ese entonces estaban destruidos todos mis ánimos, aun no podía creer que mi amo me dejara en manos de esas personas que yo no conocía, me sentía sola, me sentía débil..

Sabia que cuando el señor Sesshoumaru me informo que ya no podía estar a su lado era porque le estorbaba, no podía haber otro significado, que más que por el hecho de ser una simple humana..?

Una vez hablando con el señor Yaken había comentado que Sesshoumaru despreciaba a los humanos, que no sabía que hacía yo con ellos.. En ese momento no lo entendí, y solo le respondí con una pequeña sonrisa... Jamás pensé en que este cambio me hiciera ver lo mucho que le amaba.. Si al menos en mis pensamientos podía llamarlo solo por su nombre me encantaba como sonaba cuando lo pensaba.. Y cuando lo decía con mis propios labios.. A veces cuando nadie me escuchaba lo decía varias veces para deleitarme con el sabor que dejaba su nombre en mi...

-Rin! Ven a comer ya está listo todo!- me gritaba una exterminadora desde lo lejos.

-Si Señorita Sango!- le respondí rápidamente para que no se preocupara.

Casi todos los días desde que había llegado era igual, me levantaba, ayudaba a la Anciana Kaede con la cabaña luego iba a ayudar a la señorita Kagome y a todos los que con ella vivían, solo era por cortesía, creía que se lo debía, ya mi autoestima estaba bastante baja, así que no me importaba ayudarlos .. Y en la noche ayudaba con lo necesario para la comida, luego salía a dar un paseo a la luz de la luna, muy cerca de la aldea, no me gustaba alejarme tanto pero necesitaba salir para respirar y pensar en el.. No podía sacarlo de mi mente.. Ya tenía diez y medio.. Ya me había desarrollado, o así lo llamaba la señorita Kagome, me trajo de su época unas cosas largas de tela.. Me dijo que debía ponérmelas cuando empezara mi ciclo de menstruar.. Según lo que me dijo era prematuro el hecho de que me desarrollara a tan temprana edad, y justificaba a veces mis lagrimas y constantes salidas por la noche con algo llamado "hormonas". La apreciaba bastante cuando me tomaba en cuenta y me explicaba cosas de su época, y me contaba cómo era todo en ese mundo, pero me asustaba cuando se ponía a decirme cosas tan intimas..

Camine muy lentamente hacia la aldea nuevamente, sin muchos ánimos de comer, a pesar del año entero que tenía en ese lugar no conseguí volver a tener mi habitual animo.. Aunque las pesadillas había dejado de tenerlas al primer mes de estar ahí, comenzaron unas mucho peor.. Era él odiándome y mirándome con desprecio..

* * *

A las afueras de la aldea en un árbol bastante frondoso, se encontraba un youkai melancólico…

Se arrepentía por haberle dicho de una manera tan tosca que debía irse a esa pequeña niña que con esa mirada llena de inocencia había cautivado una parte muy oculta dentro de su corazón, y sin decir más la dejo en manos de unos humanos que para el solo eran capaces de mantener su vida en equilibrio, pero él los consideraba una buena opción para el crecimiento, desarrollo y educación de ella .. Sabía que cuando creciera seria una mujer maravillosa, lo veía en sus ojos, por eso no dejaría que estuviera al lado de un youkai que cada que tiene un enemigo va tras él a asesinar, no podía darle la paz y tranquilidad que merecía después de tanto sufrimiento a sus cortos 8 años había pasado...Quería lo mejor para ella.

Por eso la había dejado libre, libre para que pudiera crecer feliz y en su habitad.. Todas las noches se acerba al mismo árbol para verla dar su paseo nocturno, le gustaba escuchar como decía su nombre.. La primera vez que la escucho se sorprendió mucho, creía que lo había visto pero muy rápido se percato que no era así, no entendía a los humanos pero quería entenderla solo a ella..

-Todas las noches es igual, Señor Sesshoumaru. Veo que esa niña lo tiene cautivado- le dijo una voz en lo profundo del bosque.

-Que quieres Urasue. No digas sandeces. – respondió calmado. Esa Mujer lo había estado siguiendo desde hace un tiempo atrás desde que fue una de las noches en que Rin tenía esos sueños perturbadores, quería que ella le diera un remedio para no tener que alejarla, pero la única respuesta que obtuvo por parte de esa mujer fue que debía dejarla ir. No seguía ordenes de nadie, pero cuando se trataba de esa _ella_ escuchaba sugerencias.

-Mira Sesshoumaru si vengo es por tengo algo que decirte.- Dijo muy seria, y el solo respondió con un marcado silencio.- Se cómo puedes recuperar a la niña sin hacerle daño, pero hay un precio..-

-Que dices. Qué precio.- le pareció interesante lo que decía la bruja, pero sabía que sus jugarretas tenían precios altos.

-Bueno, ayer caminaba por la aldea donde se encuentra esa niña y escuche una interesante conversación que sostenía la Sacerdotisa y el Inuyoukai, ellos planean algo bastante interesante para esa niña, y en esos planes puedes incluirte tu, es muy fácil, solo déjame explicarte mejor, y también conversamos el precio.- le dijo con mucho interés, le pondría un alto precio, lo sabía.

-Bien. Explícate.- Se volvió perdiendo de vista a la niña que lentamente regresaba a la aldea para la comida. Quería recuperarla.

* * *

En la aldea, un grupo muy peculiar se preparaban para comer, era ya acostumbrado todas las noches sentarse juntos a comer.

-Gracias por la comida!- y así empezaron a comer.. Una de las costumbres de la señorita Kagome... Me gustaba mucho todo lo que ella me enseñaba.

-Rin, hoy has estado mas callada de lo normal, te sientes bien? - inquirió la exterminadora con su habitual mirada de preocupación.

-Es cierto mi niña, te sientes bien? Si deseas mañana vamos con el viejo Houshi para q te examine..- la anciana Kaede siempre estaba muy pendiente de mi salud, supongo que era por el señor Sesshoumaru, debía temerle... Creo.

-Fhe! Tal vez solo este cansada! No ven que todos los días no para, siempre anda de un lado a otro ayudando a la gente de la aldea! Deberías descansar.- Dijo Inuyasha, no quería aceptarlo pero esa niña no tenía la culpa de todo lo que había pasado, y sentía aprecio por ella. Se preocupaba.

-Hay Inuyasha no seas exagerado! –le dijo en pequeño Kitsune mirando al inuyoukai.- Rin tranquila que puedes descansar si deseas, te acompañare mañana con la anciana Kaede a visitar al viejo Houshi!.- Exclamo con una gran sonrisa.

-jeje no tengo nada en serio, no será necesario ir con el señor Houshi, gracias a todos, jeje, debe ser eso que dice la señorita Kagome hormonas no? Jeje.- No iba a decirles a todo que lo que sentía era tristeza por su amo que la había dejado ahí, ya debía superarlo, pondría todo de su parte para hacerlo.

-Ahh! Ya sé que hacer contigo Rin! - exclamo Kagome con mucho ánimo.. - Mañana mismo Rin! Te sorprenderé! Eso si, mañana nos levantamos muy temprano, porque lo que pienso hacer es un experimento y quisiera tener tiempo para que intentáramos varias veces!- la mirada de el esposo de la exterminadora la detuvo.. - Porque me vez así Miroku! No estarás mal pensando verdaad?! ..

-Ohhh! Noo noo Señorita Kagome como se le ocurre eso.. Me disculpo debo salir un momento..- Rápidamente se levanto y salió de la cabaña..

-Fhe! Ese monje si es pervertido!.- Dijo Inuyasha aparentando enfado, pero disimuladamente le dirigió una mirada a Kagome. Tenía una idea de lo que pensaba hacer.

Así continuaron hablando de variedades, y comiendo muy amenamente, al terminar la comida, se levantaron y fueron a dormir, el día siguiente iba a ser complejo..

* * *

El día comenzó con un hermoso amanecer que se podía apreciar completamente desde la puerta de esa cabaña donde todos los días dormía, estiro lo brazos lo más alto que pudo, ese día había decidido dejar todo atrás para empezar una nueva vida, sería una nueva Rin, renovada, y dispuesta a ser feliz, nunca iba a poder olvidar a Sesshoumaru, pero podía enterrarlo en lo más hondo de su corazón, se había levantado muy temprano porque la señorita Kagome le había dicho que tenían que estar lista para el amanecer, y ahí estaba despierta, y con muchas ganas de saber que era lo que la sacerdotisa tenía pensado hacer.

-Buenos días Rin!- Exclamo Kagome.

-Buenos días señorita Kagome!.- le dijo emocionada, Kagome enseguida noto el cambio en la chica, eso era una buena señal que todo saldría bien.

-Hay Rin! Dime Kagome! Yo creo que ya es hora que me tutees, no es justo que aun me llames así- le dijo emocionada por el cambio de la niña.- Además me haces sentir algo vieja jaaja.- Agrego susurrando.

-Esta bien Señ.. Kagome.. mejor? Jeje.-

-Si!, bueno andando Rin!.- Empezó a caminar.- Ven! Vamos!.- le hizo señas desde la distancia.

Corrió hasta donde se encontraba Kagome esperándola, que sería lo que quería hacer, estaba intrigada, algo parecido a nervios empezaron a surgir en su barriga. Kagome era una mujer muy hermosa, ya estaba casada con Inuyasha, o eso era lo que dijo cuando regresaron muy contentos del otro lado del pozo por donde ella desaparecía casi todas las lunas nuevas, mostrando unas sortijas de algo llamado oro dijeron que estaban casados, ahora eran una pareja comprometida, soñaba algún día tener algo parecido a esa felicidad que veía en los ojos de Kagome o el Inuyoukai, bueno pero no quería ponerse a pensar en cosas tristes, quería enterrar la tristeza para intentar ser feliz sin _él._

Al fin Kagome se había detenido, no entendí muy bien pero estábamos en el árbol sagrado, sabia porque me lo había contado una vez la señorita Sango que ahí fue donde se conocieron Kagome e Inuyasha, y que ese árbol tenia poderes especiales pero no sabía exactamente cuál era la idea de estar ahí, supongo que querría contarme la historia de ella y su marido, o no…

- Ahh… Llegamos Rin! – Dijo Kagome agachándose un poco para tocar las raíces de aquel viejo árbol. – Ven siéntate aquí conmigo. – señalo con su mano la raíz que estaba seca de donde se encontraba ella sentada.

Rin Asintió, ahora si podía confesar, estaba nerviosa, nada mas el hecho de ver la mirada de emoción en el rostro de Kagome la ponía muy nerviosa tenia tramado algo grande. Tomo asiento en donde le señalo la miko y le dedico una mirada para que empezara a explicarle en qué consistía todo.

-Bien Rin, te preguntaras porque te traje hasta aquí verdad?.- Rin contesto asintiendo.- Bueno, primero que todo debo empezar por decirte, que lo es todo. – Enseguida la mirada de Rin se confundió, sabía todo? Es decir todo.. de lo que sentía por Sesshoumaru o sabia porque él me había dejado ahí?. Kagome no podía definir muy bien tantas emociones que se reflejaban en el rostro de aquella chica.- Si mi niña.- le acaricio la mejilla.- Escucha se todo lo que paso con Sesshoumaru, se bien que tu manera de actuar este año entero es por él, y también se lo de las pesadillas,.. En este tiempo que hemos convivido creo que nos hemos hecho amigas no es así? .- Rin se sorprendió mucho, no pensaba que se notara tanto, igualmente asintió cuando le dijo lo de ser amigas, por supuesto que la consideraba una amiga, y mucho mas casi como una mama,.- Bien.. Entonces dime, como te sientes, quiero que me cuentes todo lo que sientes, y todo lo que has soñado, porque quiero ser tu confidente, haré lo que esté a mi alcance para poder ayudarte a ser una niña feliz y cuando te conviertas en una mujer grande estés orgullosa de ti.. Además, de que luego que me digas todo, quiero proponerte algo, pero luego de haberme confesado todo, estamos bien? .. – Kagome era una mujer excepcional, no había otra palabra, pero ya estaba ahí, sentada frente a ella en un bosque frente a un árbol sagrado. Tenía que seguir adelante y poner de su parte en su disposición de seguir adelante, siendo feliz.. o al menos intentarlo.

-Ah.. Señ..Kagome .. está bien… te diré todo.. luego de la muerte de Naraku, comencé a tener unas pesadillas horribles, en ellas me perseguían para matarme un clan de hombres lobos, eran cada noche peores, y todas las noches me asesinaban de manera diferente y mucho peor, despertaba sudada, y muy asustada, pero _el_ siempre estaba ahí cuando abría los ojos, preocupado, lo sabía porque me miraba de una manera que no lo hacía con nadie y no es habitual que exprese algo de sentimientos aunque sea en la mirada, pero ya luego de unos días repitiéndose esas pesadillas, el solo me dijo que debía irme, que no debía estar con el porque no era de su especie! y ya desapareció, solo se fue y le dijo a Yaken que me trajera para la aldea con ustedes, y más nunca lo volví a ver, lo extraño muchísimo, me acostumbre a estar con él, a dormir en su estola, que me abrazara- a Rin se le salían varias lagrimas traviesas, su voz empezaba a coartarse.- Yo.. yo.. no sé lo que siento por él.. cariño.. amor.. agradecimiento.. pero…. Lo.. e..xtraño mucho..- rompió en llanto para acurrucarse en las piernas de la miko, mientras ella le sobaba la espalda como apoyo, no creía que iba a ser tan difícil confesar todo eso.. Pero lo hizo, y se sentí muy orgullosa de eso. – Lo siento..- dijo luego de un largo rato de llanto.

-No Rin.. no te disculpes, no es tu culpa sentirte así, en el corazón no se manda aunque uno quiera, solo se siente y ya, y no te culpo por sentirte así por él. Son sentimientos que tienes que asumir y afrontar, es tu primer amor querida, puede que sea el verdadero, como puede que sea un capricho, pero tranquila que todo pasara si?.- le acaricio la mejilla y Rin volvió a sentarse en la raíz del árbol.- Ahora te diré algo, cuando Sesshoumaru llego a la aldea con esa cara que no sé como describirla porque estaba tan serio pero tan preocupado, por eso fue que la anciana Kaede, Inuyasha y yo decidimos ver qué era lo que quería, el estaba mal Rin, pero aun así nos dijo que te traería a vivir con nosotros y se marcho, no es un ser de muchas palabras, lo sabes no?.- Rin asintió.- Tal vez quería decirte más cosas pero su orgullo y linaje no lo dejaban, pero lo importante es que estas bien, y vas a superar todo si Rin?.. – Rin tenia la mirada abajo.- Anda mírame.- Alzo la mirada y asintió.- dímelo Rin.. dime que superaras todo y seguirás adelante.

-Lo superare… lo superare Kagome, lo prometo.- Aun con sus ojos un poco hinchados levanto el rostro y sonrió.- Gracias…- y la abrazo.

-Cuenta conmigo, aquí siempre estaré para ayudarte, y apoyarte en lo que pueda.- Sonrió. – Bien ahora, que ya estamos libres de resentimientos, verdad?.- Rin asintió.- Te contaré lo que tengo pensado, es una idea un poco extraña y puede que te asuste un poco, pero Rin… Quiero que vengas a mi época a vivir. – Soltó sin más, esperaba una repuesta positiva de la chica, pero solo obtuvo una mirada desencajada.

-Qué?, pero Kagome eso se puede?, y como se supone que voy a ir para allá?.- Jamás se imagino que de eso se tratara la gran sorpresa de Kagome, llevarla a su época?, bueno no sonaba una mala idea, le daba mucha curiosidad saber cómo era ese mundo del que tanto hablaba, pero y si se iba qué pasaría con Sesshoumaru? Ya no lo volvería a ver?, eran muchos lados positivos y muchas preguntas también, por un lado quería ir, comenzar una nueva vida, como hace unos momentos le había prometido a Kagome "superarlo" todo, pero tenía miedo de no volver a verlo, a tener la esperanza de algún día encontrarlo, además como seria ese mundo? Le iría bien, Kagome se vendría con ella? Debía preguntarle muchas cosas, pero en ese momento estaba en shock, sentía su rostro como piedra, pero luego de unos minutos, Kagome habló.

-Te contestare todas las preguntas, todo lo que quieras saber, antes de que tomes una decisión, pero eso es lo que quería decirte, quería proponerte que vinieras a vivir conmigo e Inuyasha a mi época, claro está, primero dime tus preguntas, y tal vez podamos hacer las cosas fáciles para ambas, y también quiero que sepas que sea lo que sea que decidas, te apoyare. – Kagome sonrió .. Sabía que Rin tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle, aun no había reaccionado estaba con la mirada fija en el tronco del árbol sagrado, sabia como llevarla a mi época, pero ahora lo importante era ver cuáles eran sus preguntas… Y Ayudarla.

* * *

**Heeeee... ! Que les parecio? espero sus Reviews! **

**Nos leemos Prontoooo!**

**Graciass Serena Tsukino Chiba por tu review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hoola de nuevo! bueno aquí les dejo un tercer Capitulo de este fic! espero les guste! aquí es donde empiezan todas esas controversias de las que les hable! en fin! a leer! acepto sugerencias criticas e ideas! **

**xoxooo!**

**Los personajes son de Rumiko takahashi! **

**KatherinaG.**

**Peligroso Sentimiento.**

**Capítulo III**

**Nueva Oportunidad.**

* * *

La vida es un regalo maravilloso el cual debemos agradecer cada respiro, cada brisa que sentimos... Y todos sus cambios para bien o para mal siempre nos dejan cosas positivas, que debemos aprender aceptar y ver más allá de lo que se muestra... En los pocos años de mi vida he aprendido que lo que pasa por algo es... Y aquí estoy... Pensando cómo fue que todo paso, desde aquel día en que decidí dejar todo atrás y ser otra persona... Ese día en que acepte ir al bosque con Kagome, para darme una sorpresa... Y realmente fue una sorpresa, algo que jamás imagine, pensaba tal vez que fuese una mascota, ropa, más conocimientos... Pero no... Todo lo contrario el regalo fue mucho más grande, fue la oportunidad de cambiar, la oportunidad de crecer como persona, y lo más importante ser feliz... O eso creía...

Recuerdo esa tarde... Cuando me dijo, "Quiero que vengas a vivir conmigo a mi época" .. Si definitivamente una gran sorpresa.. Y yo solo me limite en quedarme en blanco.. No pasaba nada por mi mente...

FLASH BACK.

_Luego de haberme confesado con Kagome sobre todos los sentimientos que tenia por Sesshoumaru…_

_-Cuenta conmigo, aquí siempre estaré para ayudarte, y apoyarte en lo que pueda.- Sonrió. – Bien ahora, que ya estamos libres de resentimientos, verdad?.- Rin asintió.- Te contaré lo que tengo pensado, es una idea un poco extraña y puede que te asuste un poco, pero Rin… Quiero que vengas a mi época a vivir._

_-Qué?, pero Kagome eso se puede?, y como se supone que voy a ir para allá?._

_-Te contestare todas las preguntas, todo lo que quieras saber, antes de que tomes una decisión, pero eso es lo que quería decirte, quería proponerte que vinieras a vivir conmigo e Inuyasha a mi época, claro está, primero dime tus preguntas, y tal vez podamos hacer las cosas fáciles para ambas, y también quiero que sepas que sea lo que sea que decidas, te apoyaré._

_Un par de minutos después.._

_- Kagome yo... No lo se... Porque me ofreces esto?... Además yo no soy una mujer con dones especiales... No soy una sacerdotisa... Y que pasara con… Que pasara jamás sabré de **él**? ... Volveremos algún día? ... - soltó rápidamente esas preguntas.. Eran tantas …_

_- Wooow woow.. Lento Rin! ... Bien, Primero lo primero.. No te estoy castigando, estoy tratando de ayudarte a ser feliz.. bueno Inuyasha y yo hemos planificado por un tiempo erradicarnos en mi época, tenemos pensado irnos la próxima luna nueva,.. En cuanto a volver, claro que puedes venir! Este jamás dejara de ser tu hogar! claro que eres especial! Tienes un don Rin! Lo he visto en ti.. Lo que sucede es que lo opacas por la tristeza que sientes en tu alma... Y yo me encargare de que ese don salga a relucir! Ya verás... - le dijo Kagome, sabía que su amiga estaba pasando por un momento difícil... Pero ella aceptaría, Lo sabía... - ... En cuanto a **él**... Bueno Rin esa decisión la tomaras tu... Tu sabrás cuando venir o no, Sabrás si crees necesario regresar... - Guardo silencio por un largo rato.._

_No era fácil tomar una decisión tan apresuradamente, y menos una como esa, dejar todos sus recuerdos atrás, quería intentarlo, pero el solo hecho de pensar dejarlo a **él** en ese lugar para mas nunca volver le ponía la piel de gallina, pero quería intentarlo, salir del nido, no era toda una mujer pero se estaba convirtiendo en eso, quería hacer que valiera la pena.._

_- En fin! Que dices Rin!? .. - Dijo muy animadamente Kagome - la decisión correcta no es siempre la mejor opción Rin... Pero siempre trae buenas consecuencias... La vida no es fácil.. - Kagome suspiro, recordando también sus propias experiencias con Inuyasha, no había sido fácil llegar hasta donde había llegado, pero valió la pena lo amaba y estaban juntos por fin... Se levanto lentamente de la raíz donde se encontraba sentada - te entiendo, no te quiero presionar tomate tu tiempo si? - le dedico una sonrisa sincera, la entendía.. - Te espero en la aldea, no llegues tarde para la comida! – Grito mientras se alejaba del lugar._

_Veía como la miko se levantaba, le decía unas palabras y se iba lentamente, era hora de tomar una decisión, una que traería consigo muchas lagrimas de felicidad como de tristeza, todas las cosas por las que había pasado le dejaron una enseñanza, aun cuando no quieras hacer algo, y el destino se enfoque en hacer que esta aparezca debe ser por algo, esas palabras dan vueltas y vueltas en mi cabeza, pero quería tomar el riesgo, algo en su interior le decía que debía ir con ella, que debía tomar el riesgo y emprender una nueva vida junto con su amiga y su pareja. No sería fácil, lo sabía, pero tomaría el riesgo, decisión tomada._

_- KAGOME ESPERA!- grito cuando la miko ya estaba un poco lejos. Ella volteo. - acepto! – le grito mientras rápidamente corría hasta donde se encontraba la miko._

_-Que has dicho Rin?! – le pregunto sorprendida Kagome. - Jajaja que bueno noticia Rin!- Kagome se devolvió con una gran sonrisa..- Bien! Pues será mejor que empecemos ya con tu entrenamiento, solo nos queda una semana para luna nueva! Y desde hoy mismo empezaremos la práctica para que puedas pasar a mi época! - así sonreímos las dos.. Nos habíamos convertido en amigas, muy buenas amigas .._

_-Gracias Kagome, daré todo de mi!- Respondí mientras mi estomago daba un vuelco de emoción.._

FIN DE FLASH BACK.

Y así fue como descubrí mi fuerza espiritual.. Cada día nos poníamos a practicar, tenía que reunir toda mi fuerza para poder pasar el pozo, no fue fácil.. Me toco purificar mi alma. Era una niña! Que maldad podría haber en mi alma?, Pero si había.. Estaba el miedo, el dolor, la soledad.. La cual aprendí a superar en una semana con la ayuda de Kagome, me enseño a meditar, a concentrar mi energía, no sabía que tenía tanto poder dentro de mí, según lo que Kagome me explico es que al momento de mis padres fallecer mi cuerpo desarrollo una manera de protegerme, pero que tenía que aprender a quitar y poner esa barrera cuando la necesitase, luego de tantas practicas, e inagotables días lo logramos y ya para luna nueva pude cruzar el pozo devora huesos..

FLASH BACK.

_-Bien Rin!, ya estas lista?- Pregunto Kagome, ya era luna nueva y yo me sentía bastante bien a decir verdad, me sentía fuerte._

_-Si! Lista Kagome!- respondí muy emocionada, me encanta la sensación de esa energía recorriéndome por todo mi cuerpo, solo debía quitar la barrera al momento de saltar, y podría hacerlo, el riesgo estaba en que si no quitaba la barrera a tiempo podría lastimarme la caída, o incluso morirme, el pozo era muy profundo, por lo menos estaba con el apoyo de Inuyasha, el saltaría con nosotras cualquier cosa me ayudaría en algo. Ese día Kagome me puso un pantalón y una blusa o así lo llamaba, debía sentirme cómoda eso fue lo que dijo, me pareció extraño ponerme ese atuendo pero era realmente cómodo._

_- Bien Rin! Saltas con nosotros entendido?- Dijo en forma de orden Inuyasha, ya estaba acostumbrada que hablara de esa manera, sabía que en el fondo se preocupaba, si no, no estuviera ahí ayudándome en este momento tan importan y delicado para mí._

_-Si.- Respondí, y desde ese momento, todo cambio, Una Nueva Oportunidad._

FIN DE FLASH BACK.

Recuerdo en el momento que salí del pozo.. Me impresiono mucho ver la casa de la miko, no era una cabaña, era un lugar muy acogedor con cosas que ella llamaba como comodidades, y woow si que eran comodidades!, poco a poco me fui acostumbrando a su época, a todos los aparatos electrónicos, me encantaron a penas empecé a ver toda la funcionalidad que tenían. Así fue como fui creciendo, hice la primaria, secundaria, y ahora ya estoy en la universidad, me había adaptado muy bien. Tome ingeniería en computación, me encantaba la tecnología.. En cuanto a _**él**_.. No regrese al pasado.. Lo deje atrás.. Enterré todos esos sentimientos y los enterré en lo más profundo de mi corazón mi estado de ánimo cambio del cielo a la tierra me consideraba una mujer independiente y feliz?

Me di cuenta que eran sentimientos inocentes, creía estar enamorada, pero no era así.. Aunque debo decir que pretendientes no me habían faltado, muchos "caballeros" habían intentado cortejarme, me invitaban a salir, a tomarnos unos tragos, pero nada de eso, de caballeros no tenían nada, solo pensaban en llevarme a la cama, y aun no me sentía lista para hacerlo, y menos con una persona que no me llenaba el alma de amor, por lo tanto aun no había tenido mi primer novio, ya habían pasado 14 años.. Si ya tenía 24 años, e iba por el 5to semestre de ingeniería, iba un poco atrasada puesto que empecé mis estudios a los 8.. Pero me sentía muy orgullosa de mi misma, de todo lo que había logrado, y aprendido..

- Rin! Bajaaaaa! No te quedes dormidaaa! – Me gritaba una voz regañona, que se creía? Mi padre? Ahhss..

- Haaaay ya voyyy Soutaa!, ahhs si fastidia.. .- Se quejaba, era el hermano de Kagome, ya era todo un hombre, teníamos la misma edad, era fin de semana, y le había prometido acompañarlo a buscar apartamento para irse a vivir con su novia y futura esposa Híkari.. Era una muchacha muy especial, se notaba que se querían mucho, por eso Souta quería enseriar las cosas con ella, se iban a casar! Era increíble lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo, aunque seguía siendo un niño por muy hombre que pareciera… Era como un hermano al que siempre iba a querer a pesar de que nos la pasábamos peleando todo el tiempo.

Bajo las escaleras luego de unos minutos, se vistió muy cómoda, al fin iban era a buscar casas eso es tedioso en una ciudad como esta que hay tantos lugares que ver y estudiar .. Unos jeans azul claro, y una camisa fucsia con una chaqueta negra.. Y sus acostumbrados tenis blancos.. No era una chica deprimida! Todo lo contrario se destacaba por su animada personalidad.. Su cabello era largo color negro ébano, con sus ojos esmeraldas y no era por presumir pero valla cuerpo que se gastaba, le gustaba ir al gimnasio y mantenerse en forma... En pocas palabras! Como adoraba esa época!..

- Lissstaa liistaa! .. Kouga? Donde estas?- dijo luego de bajar las escaleras.. Se asomo a la sala y al ver dentro de ella se encontró una maravillosa sorpresa.

- Kagomee! Ahhh!.- Abrazo a su gran amiga.- qué bueno que vienes por aquí!, y esta sorpresa? - que alegría tenerla cerca! Kagome se había ido hace 5 años a un departamento con Inuyasha, del otro lado de la ciudad, ya tenían dos pequeños, uno tenía 5 (Keisuke), y el otro a penas 1 año (juro) , dos pequeños varoncitos a los que adoraba como si fuese su madre también. Había estado en los dos embarazos de Kagome ya que Inuyasha se la pasaba trabajando en una multinacional de bancos, le iba muy bien, colabore ayudándola en todo lo que pudiera, era lo menos que podía hacer por ella, así que pase unos meses "enferma" y me quede con ella, el abuelo de Kagome tenía una lista bastante larga de enfermedades para la prepa y universidad jajá.

- Haaay Rin!- la abrazo fuertemente.- Acaso no te podemos visitar?- nos enteramos de la noticia de Souta, y bueno, quiero acompañarlos hoy, Inuyasha hoy no tiene trabajo, así que se quedara aquí con los niños a esperar a mi mama y al abuelo para que los vea.. Y así aprovechamos de ponernos al día- le guiño el ojo, a pesar de los años Kagome seguía siendo la misma persona de siempre, su vida giraba en torno a sus dos hijos y su esposo, se veían muy felices juntos, pero su personalidad nunca había cambiado.

- Jejeje Kagome.. Me parece una... EXCELENTE IDEA!- Dije muy emocionada, me gustaba que pasáramos tiempo juntas, me reconfortaba hablar con ella, al menos podía vivir mi sueño viendo su vida.

- Bueno bueno que conste que vamos en busca de un apartamento si? No de zapatos, carteras, ropa niii maquillaje! Quedamos Claros!- dijo Souta angustiado, tenerlas juntas a las dos para ayudarlo era una misión imposible siempre que salían para algo terminaba en un centro comercial con bolsas por todos lados del cuerpo, la ultima vez casi se desmaya antes de llegar al carro por tantas bolsas que le pusieron encima.

- Kagome.. - la llamo su marido - Por favor.. - Inuyasha no solía usar ese tono nunca pero sabía que era algo muy importante para su cuñado… y del peligro que corría si se acercaban a un centro comercial.

- Siiii miii amooorr- le guiño el ojo..- tranquilo que hoy será un estupendo día, bueno ya nos vamos! - lo beso y se despidió de sus bebes..

El día paso muy alegre, no pudieron hablar bien, puesto que Souta no les dejaba tiempo solas, se había confabulado contra ellas, pero a la final pudieron concluir lo que querían, consiguieron un apartamento muy hermoso en una buena zona, lo estaban vendiendo, y justo era lo que Souta podía pagar, así que al concluir el negocio, pudieron regresar a la casa, había sido un día agotador, puesto que caminaron tanto, y no las dejaba sentarse en ningún lado!

Era ya muy de noche, Souta manejaba mientras Kagome y Rin medio podían hablar.

- Y cuéntame Rin, como te va en la universidad? Te gusta la carrera? Me entere que ya tienes que empezar a hacer la pasantías no? - Preguntó Kagome.

- Haay me va muy bien!, si me gusta mucho!, y bueno ya estoy buscando empresas que busquen pasantes, pero le tengo el ojo puesto a TA'S Company, es la mejor empresa en diseños electrónicos que hay en Japón, de hecho escuche que sacaran al mercado una nueva línea de celulares inteligentes! - le comentaba con cara de ensueño, de verdad quería entrar en esa empresa, había investigado mucho a cerca de ella, su origen era del mismo país, se dedicaban a el diseño de sistemas operativos para computadoras, servicios de telefónicas, y lo último era que sacarían teléfonos celulares de su propia marca y con propio sistema independiente, lo que se desconocía era su dueño, se sabía que era un hombre que no daba declaraciones y nunca se dejaba ver el rostro, entre tantas investigaciones, averiguo que el dueño de TA´S Company era un ser ermitaño, y que nunca se le había conocido familia y ningún parentesco, el que daba declaraciones era un fiel empleado, del cual tampoco obtuve mucha información.. Era lo único que me asustaba un poco de esa empresa, pero lo que me gustaba era toda su estructura, lo que diseñaban, y al fin al cabo lo que ella iría a hacer era a trabajar lo que más le apasionaba.

- Jaja si que te está yendo bien Rin!, me alegro mucho! Bueno así no busquen vacantes, mete tus papeles! - la animo Kagome – tal vez le parezca interesante, eres muy buena en lo que haces!.

- Si.. Intentare. Gracias!- Sonrió.

-Ja! Eso si no se queda dormida para todas sus clases!- la molesto Souta.

-Oye! No me quedo dormida! He trabajado mucho en el tema que hare para mi tesis y me da sueño! No hables mucho que tu también te la pasa en tu cuarto durmiendo y si no entonces duermes en casa de Híkari! – Oootra vez a pelear…

-Basta ya chicos!- le regaño Kagome.. pero era caso imposible, cada que tenían oportunidad peleaban por una u otra cosa..

Así fue el camino.. Hablando trivialidades o escuchando la típica pelea de hermanos.. Llegaron a la casa y al entrar vieron a Inuyasha dormido en el sofá con los dos pequeños a los lados, la madre de Kagome la saludo con un fuerte abrazo, mientras con su dedo le indicaba hacer silenció para no despertarlos..

-Gracias mama- le dijo Kagome a su madre y le dio un fuerte abrazo, pasaron al comedor para poder hablar bien.

-Como estas hija?- le pregunto su madre, la extrañaba mucho desde que se fue de la casa con Inuyasha ya casi no se veían, puesto que Vivian al otro lado de la ciudad.

-Bien mama gracias, y tú? Como está el Abuelo?- Su abuelo estaba un poco enfermo desde hacía 5 meses, le había diagnosticado alzhéimer, lo mantenía en su habitación para que no se exaltara mucho.

-Bueno hija, no te puedo decir que mejor pero, el tratamiento lo ayuda, Rin y yo siempre estamos pendiente de él, cuando no estoy yo pues esta ella, y si Souta está en la casa ayuda también, te extraño mucho mi niña- A su madre se le cristalizaron los ojos, y la abrazo fuertemente.

-Hay mama… hare todo lo que se me sea posible para venir más seguido o si no comprarnos algo más cerca de aquí te parece?- Se preocupaba mucho todo lo que le pasara a su madre.

-Noo mi niña!, usted tiene su familia, y tienes que estar muy pendiente de ella, recuerda que ya tienes dos niños y un esposo, a los maridos no se les puede descuidar..- Tranquila cualquier cosa te llamare si te necesito si?- con una dulce sonrisa la tranquilizo.

Rin estaba sentada en el comedor escuchando todo, pues no era un tema que se desconociera, desde que se le había diagnosticado esa enfermedad al abuelo de Kagome, su tiempo libre se había reducido, y no era que le molestara, simplemente se sentía muy mal por no poder hacer nada, ya varias veces había intentado usar su energía para ayudarlo, las primeras veces surgieron un efecto bastante positivo, pero ya a la quinta de intentarlo su abuelo empezó a rechazarla y no pudieron seguir haciendo nada.. Solo medicarlo.

-Esta bien mama- le sonrio par aluego mirar a Rin. – Gracias Rin por todo..

-Son mi familia también Kagome, no debes agradecer nada.- Luego de compartir 14 años con ellos era imposible no ser familia.. Se abrazaron y luego regresaron a la sala.

Kagome se acerco tomo en los brazos a los niños e Inuyasha despertó- vámonos amor ya es tarde.- le dijo con voz aterciopelada. Se levanto y ayudo a su esposa con los niños, con cuidado de no despertarlos, se despidieron, y así fue como tomaron su auto para dirigirse a su casa a descansar,.

Como soñaba algún día tener lo mismo, un esposo y una familia que le amaran, y esa bendición de tener sus hijos y vivir en familia.. Pero aun eso no lo había conseguido.. Solo quería terminar su carrera, y trabajar en TA'S Company, ser una exitosa empresaria.. Y si con ello venia su anhelado sueño... Pues que mas le podía pedir a la vida..

* * *

**Y ... FIN! jajaja del capitulo! bueno espero les haya gustado! **

**espero sus reviews! **

**Tratare de actulizar pronto!**

**Gracias por tus reviews serena tsukino chiba! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Holaa de nuevo! aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo!**

**espero lo disfruten mucho, aqui se aclaran ciertas dudas que pudieran haber.. **

**jeje espero sus comentarios!**

**los Personajes no son mios son de la excelente Rumiko Takahashi!**

**bueno a leer!**

**_KathG._**

**Capitulo IV**

**Peligroso Sentimiento.**

**La Otra Cara de La Moneda.**

* * *

Tokio - Japón

Otro día mas, dando vueltas por su espaciosa oficina, un hombre de cabellera plateada y hermosos ojos color dorado, de unos aproximadamente 32 años, vestido con un traje de una línea impecable, no sabía que mas hacer, desde que había aceptado ese trato todo se complico.. Se suponía que las cosas deberían salir de otra manera, pero no podía permitirse errores.. No aceptaba el hecho de equivocarse, sabía que estaba en algún lugar de Tokio, pero aunque gastase todo el dinero necesario en investigadores especiales aun no conseguía ningún paradero oficial, no importaba si debía salir el mismo a la calle y dar a conocer su rostro anta la fastidiosa prensa para ver si con eso la encontraba, se había convertido en una obsesión, una obsesión que lo mantenía vivo, con esa fuerza para aun estar ahí … Un persistente toque en la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos..

-Pase.- dijo molesto.

-Ehh... Señor?, llego esta correspondencia para usted.- dijo un hombre pequeño, de unos 50 años, pelo canoso, piel morena y ojos grises, se veía bastante serio a pesar de tener la apariencia de tener un carácter jovial.. – También debo comentarle algo, un periodista desde hace una semana insiste en hablar con usted, y ahora está amenazando con quedarse en la puerta del edifico hasta verlo y hablarle… le est.- lo interrumpió abruptamente..

-Déjalo que haga lo que quiera, no me interesa nada. En cuanto al sobre déjalo y vete.- ordeno con su característica frialdad.. Últimamente estaba cada vez mas exasperado, las cosas deberían estar por otro rumbo!, ya debió haberla encontrado desde hace 4 años! Y aun nada!, temía empezar a arrepentirse de aquel sucio trato, no quería cometer errores del pasado.

-Ahh señor entonces no le diré mas nada, lo dejare… Señor algo mas, al parecer uno de los hombres a cargo de la investigación consiguió algo, todo esta especificado en el sobre, desea que se lo lea o se lo dejo?- Inmediatamente, el hombre se paralizo, podría ser?.. - pero no se, puede que la información si le guste. - continuo diciendo.

-Déjalo. Y vete.- EL pequeño hombre se retiro del lugar, luego de poner un sobre abultado sobre el escritorio dejándolo nuevamente sumido en sus pensamientos.. Aun recordaba cómo fue que se metió en este lío.. Esos... Sentimientos encontrados por esa humana.. El mismo error de su padre.. Después de todo el tiempo que había pasado aun no lograba olvidarla, y dejar de sentir un extraño vacío en su alma..

FLASH BACK

-Todas las noches es igual, Señor Sesshoumaru. Veo que esa niña lo tiene cautivado- le dijo una voz en lo profundo del bosque.

-Que quieres Urasue. No digas sandeces. – respondió calmado.

-Mira Sesshoumaru si vengo es por tengo algo que decirte.- Dijo muy seria, y el solo respondió con un marcado silencio.- Se cómo puedes recuperar a la niña sin hacerle daño, pero hay un precio..-

-Que dices. Qué precio.- le pareció interesante lo que decía la bruja, pero sabía que sus jugarretas tenían precios altos.

-Bueno, ayer caminaba por la aldea donde se encuentra esa niña y escuche una interesante conversación que sostenía la Sacerdotisa y el Inuyoukai, ellos planean algo bastante interesante para esa niña, y en esos planes puedes incluirte tu, es muy fácil, solo déjame explicarte mejor, y también conversamos el precio.- le dijo con mucho interés, le pondría un alto precio, lo sabía.

-Bien. Explícate.- Se volvió perdiendo de vista a la niña.

Le hizo señas con la mano, mientras se giraba lentamente, para iniciar el recorrido hasta donde debían hablar, siguió a la mujer por el camino que le indico, con mucha cautela, pues sabía que era capaz de tenderle una trampa, se adentraron en el profundo bosque, lleno de oscuridad por causa de la noche, mientras caminaba, pensaba en el cambio que una mirada había hecho en el.. Se indignaba al verse sumido ante los encantos de una simple humana, y lo peor del caso es que era una niña, no podía reclamarla como hembra, no por el momento, al principio cuando la conoció, y vio el futuro que tenía por delante, lo primero que cruzo por su mente fue que al momento de alcanzar la madurez la tomaría como suya, había descubierto que en la parte más alejada del norte había una youkai que antes había sido una humana, se decía que había pasado por una larga transformación, y que ella lo podía ayudar a convertir a Rin en una youkai muy poderosa, ya estaba decidido el hacerla suya, pero todos sus planes se vinieron abajo al encontrarse su felicidad y tranquilidad por el medio, por culpa de esos abrumadores sueños que tenía todas las noches, por eso no la podía dejar sola cada vez que la veía sudando, se acerba a ella y tocaba su frente, tenía ganas hasta de besarla, era increíble el deseo que sentía por esa simple niña, pero ese deseo lo había hecho volver a la realidad, de eso no se arrepentía puesto que por ello había conseguido lo máximo de su poder, por eso y por el simple hecho de que quería que viviera tranquila la dejo en esa aldea con esa personas que hasta ahora habían demostrado ser un buen ejemplo para ella, luego la buscaría y la haría suya pero por ese momento... Tuvo que tomar esa decisión...

Luego de un largo rato de caminata..

-Bien, aquí es Sesshoumaru- señalo la bruja mostrándole el panorama, era una montaña, enorme en realidad, jamás había visto una de tal magnitud- Aquí hablaremos de las cláusulas de nuestro trato- lo miro con una sonrisa torcida, estaba planeando algo grande, algo que le interesaba mucho..

-Que dices bruja. No me has dicho de qué se trata todo. Además sabes que para que yo acepte un trato contigo necesito pruebas de lo que me dices es verdad. - contesto tajante, no iba a entrar en rodeos, quería soluciones, rápidas. Rin debía estar siempre a mi lado.

-Bueno como te dije, escuche una interesante conversación con la mujer de tu medio hermano y él, y me pareció importante para ti, Sesshoumaru...- su mirada cada vez le causaba mas intriga, la mezcla de sentimientos, nada buenos a decir verdad, lo confundía. - Bien, te diré tranquilo, ellos quieren llevársela a la época de esa mujer. - al escuchar esa oración su corazón se detuvo por una milésima de segundo.. Que había dicho? .- Si, como escuchaste, como te demuestro que es real, pues primero te lo diré y después de lo mostrare, esa niña tiene poderes espirituales muy fuertes, y el pozo por donde pasa esa sacerdotisa, acepta a la gente con poderes suficientemente altos como los de ella.- me dijo, sabía que era cierto lo que decía .. Ahora bien.. Sabía que reaccionarias de esta manera, así que pensé en algo que te ayudara a mí.. Y a ti.. Claro con nuestro precio muy bien acordado no?- termino de soltar las palabras como si fuera la parte más sencilla de todas.

En ese momento mi sangre hirvió de tal manera que no me contuve al tomarla fuertemente del cuello, alzándola del suelo, la apretaba como furia, como se atrevía a tratarme como si fuese un simple estúpido que puede manipular con mentiras, aun no había demostrado nada, sabía que parte de lo que había dicho era verdad puesto que una vez lo había demostrado con esa sacerdotisa, pero no está claro el hecho de que se la quisieran llevar a su época, con qué motivo? Y además sin su consentimiento?, esta bruja me estaba buscando mi lado malo. -Habla de una vez bruja!- le dije con voz fuerte, estaba molesto, no quería rodeos.. Solo a lo que iba y ya.

-J..a..jajaa.. Sesshou..maru.. Suel..t.. Te.. Diré..- la soltó y la dejo caer al suelo con fuerza. Tosió varias veces para tomar aire, y recuperar el aliento. - La idea es llevarte a ti también a esa época, la busques y hagas lo que quieras con esa niña!- termino de decirle, pero antes de dejarlo hablar, o matarla dijo. - Pero, con una pequeña gran ventaja de tiempo.. Sígueme te mostrare, todas las pruebas y lo que haremos- luego de decirle aquello se adentraron en aquella inmensa montaña.. Con muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas...

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Así fue como me explico y me demostró el gran poder de Rin, ella podía adelantarse a lo que pasaría con Rin en esta época, me daría todas las ventajas para que la recuperara sin hacerle daño, durante un largo tiempo hicimos varias pruebas me mando a 1850, también al 2000, y hasta en una de sus pruebas fui al momento último momento que vi a mi padre, reflexione en muchas cosas y me di cuenta en que mi vida giraba en torno a una humana.. Así fue como me mando primero unos 40 años antes de que Rin llegara a esta época, con el fin de empezar una gran empresa que se basaría en inventos muy avanzados tecnológicamente, y luego fui 10 años luego de que Rin llegara a esta época, es decir solo tenía 4 años como tal en esta época, claro todo para tener la edad que tengo y no ser un anciano.. Y sin contar con la gran ventaja del dinero y fama de una muy prestigiosa empresa, que había surgido de la nada por un nuevo dueño o eso creían todos...

Si, TA'S Company es mía... Pero aun no he logrado mi propósito de estar aquí, y que espero conseguirlo pronto... El precio que pague fue bastante alto.. No me arrepiento de lo que hago, pero no voy a perder todo, se que la conseguiré, en estos cuatro años, entendí mucho a los humanos, mas aun no los soporto, apartando el hecho de que soy uno de ellos.. Ya no soy un poderoso taiyoukai. Ahora solo soy un humano obsesionado por una niña que ya debe ser toda una mujer, con la esperanza que ella aun me recuerde y desee estar conmigo.. Toda una mujer, mi mujer.

Volteo mi vista hacia mi escritorio y veo un sobre que hace unos momentos Yaken dejo sobre él, está bastante abultado. Me acerco y lo tomo, pero al abrirlo y ver su contenido, mi mente quedo en cero, mi cerebro dejo de procesar todo.. Ahí estaba, si, era ella, la reconocí por el color de su cabello y ojos.. Había cambiado mucho, en ese momento comprobé que aun seguía siendo poderoso, no me equivoque nunca en predecir lo hermosa que sería como mujer, esas piernas. Sus caderas, y sus pechos. Eran muchas fotografías, en varios escenarios, desayunando, en una playa, practicando al parecer artes marciales, y en la universidad, ya debe tener unos 24 años.. Junto a las fotografías hay un informe que explica toda su vida, datos de su dirección, amigos frecuentes, el nombre de la universidad y su carrera, todo era perfecto, tal cual como se había planificado, y su peligrosa obsesión con querer trabajar en TA'S Company, Esta lista, lista para convertirse en mi mujer.. Tengo que encontrarla.

En ese momento tome una importante decisión, tome una hoja, busque un lapicero sobre mi mesa y escribí un texto, llame a Yaken y le dije que se acercara a la oficina, necesitaba empezar a mover todo, ya había esperado bastante.

- Yaken. Llama a los investigadores y dale una buena bonificación por sus servicios. Necesito que pongas un anuncio en la universidad Central de Tokio.- le entrego la hoja.

Cuando Yaken leyó lo que decía en la hoja solo movió la boca en una sonrisa torcida, y muy rápidamente le contesto.

-¡Enseguidaa Sr. Tashio!- dio media vuelta y salio de la oficina.

Por fin te encontré Rin, ahora si podremos estar juntos nuevamente, cuando veas esta maravillosa oportunidad caída del cielo, no podrás decir que no, pero ahora venia una parte que le preocupaba mucho, después de tantos años y de tantos intentos, nunca había planificado una explicación, una primera imagen, no sabía como reaccionar ni tampoco como podría ella reaccionar, solo contaba con la esperanza de que ella aun lo recordara y quisiera verle, pero y si no?, Si al momento de verlo se espantaba y huía o simplemente no lo reconociera? Debía admitir que a pesar de ser un humano tenía un muy buen porte físico, puesto que las primeras semanas de estar ahí se hizo ver por un médico y este le hizo ver lo fácil que los humanos aumentaban de peso, quería estar perfecto para ella, debía ser imponente como lo era en su forma como taiyoukai, pero aun asi no confiaba que solo por su aspecto físico ella lo perdonara por dejarla a la deriva sin una explicación y con solo dos vagas palabras, bueno haría lo que fuera para que ella se querada con el sea en esta época o en la otra, como sea, lo que importaba era el estar juntos, algo se le ocuriria, por los momentos lo importante es acercarme a ella, en cuanto a las explicaciones y todas las preguntas que le iba a hacer, porque la conocía sabía que iba a tener muchas preguntas.. bueno eso lo dejaba para después, si mejor eso se resuelve después.. - hmm.. Rin.- ronroneé su nombre y mire a través del inmenso vitral de mi oficina que daba la mejor vista de Tokio.

* * *

**Hoolaa! Disculpen si me retrase un poco.. Pero trato siempre de publicar aunque sea una vez por semana! Jaja**

**Sii se que este cap fue bastante corto! pero el proximo sera bastante largo ya lo comencé..  
Espero les haya gustado! En el prox cap. Las cosas se van a poner un poco masss intensas jaja saluudooss!  
Graciiias x los reviews (:  
**

**serena tsukino chiba, Guest, Inu-chan.**

**saludoooss KathG.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holaa de nuevo! aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo!**

**espero lo disfruten mucho! debo aclarar algunos pensamientos estan en " " ..**

**Buenoo, muchos abrazos!**

**Los Personajes no son mios son de la excelente Rumiko Takahashi!**

**bueno ahora si a leer!**

**_KathG._**

**Capitulo V**

**Peligroso Sentimiento.**

**Deseos reprimidos.**

* * *

_Me incorpore en la cama, y sentí como él se sentó a mi lado, y me miro fijamente con esos ojos ámbar que me derretían. Sentía las sabanas taparme el cuerpo, estaba desnuda, me sentía mojada, y él con su torso desnudo hacia que me sintiera muy confundida. De pronto note que algo me rozaba la mejilla. Eran sus labios. Alce el codo, lo golpee y lo derribe junto a la cama. Quedo tendido en el suelo con aire torpe, imponente, sujetando la columna de la cama y mirándome enfurecido pero con ternura al mismo tiempo en sus ojos mientras trataba de incorporarse..._

Abrí los ojos.. De nuevo me sentí mojada, pero ahora todo era real, era un sueño. Otra vez lo vi, tenía varios días soñando con él, me sentía extraña, puesto que desde que empecé a incorporarme a este nuevo mundo lo había enterrado muy en lo hondo de mi corazón y el hecho de verlo sin camisa, y yo desnuda eso me indicaba una sola cosa. Estaba loca. Debía levantarme ya se me hacia tarde para ir a la universidad, hoy tenía que presentar el borrador de mi tesis final. Al fin luego de tanto estudiar y buscar tanta información había logrado hacer una buena tesis desde mi punto de vista, haber tomado la decisión de hacerlo sola no fue muy buena idea que se diga, tengo dos muy buenas amigas que insistieron mucho en estar juntas en esto de la tesis, pero algo muy característico en mi, era mi terquedad.

Me levante. Puse los pies en el suelo, respire hondo y termine de levantarme para dirigirme al baño, quitarme la ropa y verme en el espejo. Ya era toda una mujer, aun me costaba verme y aceptar que había crecido, ya no era una niña, solía hacer esto todas las mañanas, pero hoy era diferente, hoy me sentía extraña algo en mi estomago me decía que hoy iba a ser un día diferente, o tal vez solo era la conmoción por haber soñado con Sesshoumaru.

-Ahh. Bueno Rin, otro día masss.- me estire, y abrí la regadera, puse el agua caliente y me metí en la ducha – "Porque soñé con él?, será que debo volver a la época antigua?, pero se veía tan guapo, tan tentador, porque lo golpee?, ahh no me estoy volviendo loca es mejor que deje de pensar en él y piense en mi tesis.."

* * *

RIIIINNG!

Justo a tiempo como siempre llegue justo cuando empezaban las clases, cuando todos corrían rápidamente a sus salones para sus clases matutinas. Esta mañana antes de salir de casa, me entristeció ver a la madre de Kagome en el comedor muy triste, desde la última visita de Kagome el abuelo había empeorado, según la madre de Kagome era por depresión, pero lo que más me entristece es que ya el abuelo tiene dos días hospitalizado, y ya no se que mas hacer, al salir de clases voy al hospital y me quedo ahí hasta entrada la tarde, para acompañarlo a él y a su hija, considero a la madre de Kagome como una madre también para mí, pero no me atrevo a decirle madre, solo la llamo por su nombre.

-Rin!, hola! Buenos diass amiga!. Cuéntame que tal te fue ayer?-

-Nos enteramos que el apuesto Kohaku Minesoto te llevo al hospital a ver a tu abuelo?. – y esas eran mis dos mejores amigas, Mia y Aya Tsukino. Ambas Hermanas. Eran dos rubias despampanantes, menos mal que eran de mi tamaño, siempre iban muy bien vestidas a la universidad, su familia tenía mucho dinero, por eso nunca se preocupaban por nada, a pesar de ser dos chicas con muchas posibilidades económicas no eran de las que pisoteaban a la gente, todo lo contrario casi nadie sabía que eran ricas, les gustaba mucho su carrera, y eran inseparables, buenos ahora somos, inseparables. Las conocí a penas ingrese en la universidad, y se convirtieron en mis mejores amigas a penas empezamos a salir, dos chicas maravillosas que a pesar de no saber la verdad sobre mi pasado me aceptaban tal cual como soy, y no hacían demasiadas preguntas cuando empezaba a mencionar que conocía a Kohaku, a Sango y a Miroku desde hace siglos. Si. Ellos también vinieron a esta época, no muy seguido de cuando yo me vine, realmente ellos llevan al menos unos 4 años aquí, nos costó mucho traerlos pero entre Kagome y yo lo logramos, nos costaba mucho tener que ir cada semana a llevarles comida o simplemente saludar, el único que se tuvo que quedar fue shippo, me puse muy triste cuando nos dimos cuenta que no podíamos ocultar su forma youkai, y decidió quedarse, fue una muy larga despedida, pero lo dejamos muy bien acompañado, tenía una muy bella novia y se veían muy encariñados, supongo que por eso tomo esa decisión de quedarse. Tenía derecho a hacer su vida. Y lo respetaba.

-Aloooo Rin! Estas aquí o con el guapiisimo de Kohaku? Jaja.- me llamo Mia, haciéndome señas frente a mi rostro para que le prestara atención.

-Ah. Jaja, sii chicas estoy aquí, pero tranquilas que no paso nada con Kohaku ya les dije solo somos amigos! Jeje. Y vamos rápido que ya sonó el timbre! No nos dejaran pasar!.- les dije rápidamente para luego iniciar una rápida camina al salón de clases. Sabía que al salir del salón me preguntaría todos los detalles, pero realmente no habían detalles que contar, a parte del hecho de que había soñado con mi amor de infancia desnudos los dos en mi cama, y yo golpeándolo por besarme la mejilla?. No sonaba muy convincente?. Entré al salón, busque rápidamente mi puesto y me senté, Mia y Aya cerca de mí, pero Aya no desaprovecho el momento.

-Rin. No creas que te escurriste de nuestra conversación pendiente.- y me guiño el ojo, mientras Mia se reía en silencio.

En ese momento entro el profesor, y comenzó a hablar.

-Bien muchachos! Antes que nada quería felicitarlos a todos, esta clase ha sido una de las pocas con tan buen promedio. Así que pido un gran aplauso para todos!.- Todos empezaron a aplaudir, era muy cierto lo que decía, nuestro grupo fue el mejor promedio del año, habían puesto nuestros nombres en las carteleras principales de la universidad, y según nos recomendarían para las pasantías.

-Hey creen que de verdad nos recomienden para las pasantías?- Les pregunte en susurro a Mia y Aya.

-Claro! Ha Rin, deberías ir a ver lo que pusieron en la cartelera de la cafetería. Creo que te interesa y mucho!.- respondió Mia guiñándome el ojo.

-Bueno, ahora si comencemos la clases muchachos y al final cada uno va exponer cada tesis, bueno, abran el libro en el capítulo 12 pagina 67. Quien puede leer el…- y asi empezaron mis clases. Debía admitir que estaba bastante distraída por ese caluroso sueño que trataba de sacar de mi mente. Pero como sea debía olvidarme y concentrarme en la clase. Pero mi mente me traicionaba, llegue a estar tan distraída que creí ver a Sesshoumaru dándome clases! Jaja una locura. En ese momento volví en mi, creo que necesitaba aire fresco, mire el reloj y faltaban 15 min para el almuerzo, no me di cuenta de lo rápido que paso el tiempo, es increíble los estragos que puede ocasionar un sueño en mi. Debía aprender a tener más autocontrol.

Riing!

-Bueno cuando regresen preparen sus proyectos para la exposición. Buen apetito!- Se despidió el profesor.

Me levante de mi puesto y tome mi bolso, quise salir lo más rápido que pudiera para escabullirme del cuestionario de Mia y Aya. Pero me tarde mucho.

-A donde vas Rin?.- Me pregunto astutamente Mia desde atrás. –No pensabas ir a comer sola?. Sin nosotras?. Y sin contarnos verdad? Jajaja. Hay Rin!.- me abrazo por la espalda y me dijo.- Bueno esta bien, si no quieres contarnos, lo entenderemos si?.- me tomo del brazo y empezamos a caminar.

- Les contare. Pero no les diré ninguna mentira así que no empiecen con eso de que no me creen si?.- les dije a las dos.

-… ah. Ok! Jaja, tranquila amiga!..- Contesto Aya. Mia estaba muy callada a mi lado.

-Está bien. – Dijo a regañadientes Mia luego de una mirada seria de Aya.

-Bueno que comemos?. Trajiste almuerzo o compraras?.- les pregunte animadamente, las quería mucho, a pesar de que a veces eran un poco fastidiosas, las comprendía yo también sabía que Kohaku sentía algo por mí, y no desde ahora si no desde hace mucho tiempo, justo antes de venir a esta época el me lo confesó.

**FLASH BACK**

-Rin?.- Me llamo Kohaku desde la puerta de la cabaña.

-Si? Dime Kohaku?- Le sonreí, lo quería mucho.

-Podemos hablar un momento afuera?- Me pregunto con su rostro lleno de preocupación.

-Claro, vamos afuera..-

Caminamos un rato y cuando nos alejamos suficiente, solo empezó a ver el cielo deteniendo poco a poco su paso, su silencio me preocupaba, quería saber que le pasaba, pero solo el hecho que me haya buscado para hablar a solas y afuera, debía ser algo importante.

-Kohaku?. Te sientes bien?. – le pregunte. Pero la única respuesta que obtuve fue su silencio.- Me estas preocupado mucho kohaku, sabes que si necesitas algo yo te puedo ayudar como pueda, quieres que le diga algo a la Señorita Kagome? O a Inuyasha? . Si es así enton..- Fui interrumpida por el .

-Te amo.- Me dijo rápidamente. Lo siguiente fue un silencio bastante largo, en el que lo único que se escuchaba eran los grillos de la noche. – Se que quieres irte. Pero yo te amo, Rin. No sé que voy a hacer.- dijo muy bajo. Mi respuesta solo fue abrazarlo, no sentía lo mismo por el, justo en estos momentos en mi corazón existía mi Señor.

- Kohaku.. tu sabes que yo..-

-Lo se, no tienes que recordármelo, lo sé. Pero también sé que te irás a la época de Kagome, y no quiero perderte, aunque sea como amiga, pero no quiero que te alejes de mi vida. Discúlpame si te incomoda todo esto, pero debía decirte antes de que te vayas, tengo la esperanza de que ayude en algo esto que te digo para que no me dejes.- Termino de decir, lo siguiente que supe fue que me estaba besando, fue un beso muy dulce, suave, lleno de ternura, por algún extraño motivo, le correspondí como pude dentro de mi inocencia, solo lo seguí, hasta que trato de meter su lengua en mi boca, sentí que era demasiado, y me aleje.

-Kohaku, yo no puedo.- le dije al momento de separarme, aun no lo podía creer, mi primer beso, y me lo dio Kohaku.

-Lo siento Rin. Te entiendo. Volvamos a la cabaña, te prometo no tocarte este tema jamás, y quiero que sepas que así pasen mil años siempre te amare. – así empezó a caminar hacia la aldea. Me quede de pie, estática como por un minuto, luego camine, me prometí que haría lo que fuera para no ver otra vez esa tristeza en los ojos de Kohaku pero lo haría de otra manera, ya había tomado una decisión me iría a la época de Kagome a empezar una nueva vida.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK.**

-Aloo? Hay no Rin!- me hablaba Aya en voz alta, al parecer estaba hablándome y no la había escuchado.

-Vez lo que te digo Aya? A Rin le está pasando algo, desde ayer que se fue con Kohaku, esta así de pensativa- Le decía Mia a su hermana.

-Ahh.. Chicas no me pasa nada lo que sucede es que mi abuelo está bastante delicado de salud, y recordé que hoy tengo que ir de nuevo a ver como amaneció porque Naomi tiene trabajo.- Les dije una pequeña mentira solo para que se olvidaran un poco del tema, sabía que en cualquier momento se enterarían que la madre de Kagome no trabajaba desde hace dos años.

- Rin, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotras verdad?.- me dijo Mia.

-Si lo se Mia, gracias, cuando me sienta lista, les dire.- Les sonreí, no entendía por que era tanta la curiosidad que tenían en saber como me había ido ayer con Kohaku, si casi nunca hablábamos de el.

-Bueno!, aclarado todo, entonces no has visto la cartelera Rin? Nosotras ya nos inscribimos pero no se si quieras ver de que se trata y ver si quieres unirte!.- Me dijo Mia cambiando el tema abruptamente.

-Ah?, de que hablas? Se inscribieron de que Mia?.- Les pregunte muy confundida, ahora si que no sabia que pasaba.

-jaja anda y ve amiga.- me contesto Aya guiñándome el ojo.- Se que te gustara.

Terminamos de comer hablamos de muchas cosas entre esas del novio de Mia, le había propuesto mudarse juntos y discutíamos el hecho de que si lo hacía podría ser una mujerzuela, y nunca la tomaría enserio, o si le daba miedo comprometerse y como se querían tanto quería dar un siguiente paso. Entre tanto hablar se nos paso el tiempo, y el timbre volvió a sonar, nos levantamos y fuimos en camino al salón. Pero recordé que me habían dicho algo de ver la cartelera, y no lo había hecho.

-Si quieren se adelantan, voy a ir a ver la famosa cartelera de la que tanto hablan jaja.- les dije riendo a lo que me respondieron con una sonrisa y un "nos vemos".

Camine hasta la cafetería pedí un latte, y me acerque a la cartelera, en cuanto me puse a leer, vi vario anuncios de solicitudes de pasantes en varias compañías, no veía la gran cosa de esa cartelera, puesto que ya había aplicado para todas esas, y aun no recibía respuesta, pero cuando iba a voltear mi rostro eh irme a clases. Lo vi. Era un anuncio de solicitud de pasantes, pero no era cualquier solicitud. Era de TA´S Company!. No lo podía creer era la empresa que mas me gustaba!. Y estaba solicitando pasantes de computación, para ayudar con su nuevo lanzamiento. Oh por Dios!. Rápidamente anote todos los datos de la inscripción, debía ingresar a una página de internet llenar una solicitud y cagar una hoja con todas mis habilidades en el medio. Termine de anotar todo y con una gran sonrisa regrese a clases.

Toque la puerta del aula, y al entrar pedí perdón por el retraso, y me fui directamente a mi puesto, por supuesto Mia y Aya enseguida distinguieron mi sonrisa, me sonrieron, y empecé a ponerme al día con la clase. Tenía que exponer mi tesis.

* * *

Tokio.

TA´S Company.

Hoy es un día bastante extraño, desde la mañana que me levante con una mujer extraña en mi cama, no recordaba cómo fue que llego hasta ahí, lo único que sabía es que cada día que pasaba como un humano olvida que era ser un Youkai, la rabia que tenia por haber hecho ese trato con Urasue hace una semana se había apaciguado, desde que la vi, no en persona como quiero, pero en fotos la vi, no podía sacarme de mi mente su cuerpo, su sonrisa, la deseaba con tanta pasión. Como hacían los humanos comunes para controlar este sentimiento? No podía hacer nada para volver a ser Youkai, había renunciado a mis poderes cuando acepte el trato con Urasue. Un precio alto. Sabía que tenía que averiguar una manera de volver a ser un youkai. Pero por los momentos valía la pena haber pagado ese alto precio por encontrarla, y hacerla mía.

Contaba con eso, y con el hecho de que cuando me viera deseara con tanta fuerza como yo estar juntos. Esperaba que así fuera. Luego de sacar a la extraña de mi cama, me vine a mi compañía. Estaba orgulloso de ser tan importante en este mundo de lo electrónico, había aprendido mucho, incluso estudié la carrera de Ingeniería en Computación, con profesores particulares por supuesto, no quería que nadie me viera, ni tampoco supieran de mi existencia, no por lo menos hasta encontrarla, hablar con ella.

No sé cómo pero llegue a la azotea de mi edificio y me acerque al borde, vi toda la ciudad, era un lugar tan amplio, lleno de edificios, calles ruidosas, gente feliz y gente molesta, en algún lugar está ella, y pronto vendrá a mí. Ya prepare todo para que sea lo más casual posible, las ganas de verla se van intensificando cada vez más, ya no se qué hare, otra noche con otra extraña, mas alcohol, mas tabaco. Algo de eso me calmaría.

-Rin.- Dije, o eso creo. Mi voz ya no tiene sonido.

Metí mi mano en uno de mis bolsillos de pantalón, y busque mi celular. Marque un número esperando que contestaran del otro lado.

-Aló?- No dije nada.-uhm hola guapo. Quieres que nos veamos hoy?. Te parece a las 9pm? .-

-A esa hora paso por ti. No te demores Sara.- tranque, era lo único que me quedaba ahogarme en sexo y alcohol hasta encontrarla.

Volví a marcar otro número diferente, y de nuevo espere que contestara.

-Dígame amo.- Rápidamente contesto una voz chillona.

-Yaken. Que tenemos para hoy?. Hiciste lo que te dije?.- le dije a mi fiel amigo y súbdito, debía tener todo controlado.

-Todo está listo Amo bonito. Al tener la primera señal le aviso, le envié a su correo la contraseña de la pagina para que lo pueda controlar desde su computador.- me explico, que habían colocado varios anuncios solicitando empleados y pasantes, y todas las solicitudes entrarían en esa página. Solo debía esperar.

-Bien. Otra cosa, cancela todo lo que tenga hoy. Mañana hablaremos. – Tranque el teléfono y lo guarde nuevamente en mi pantalón, camine hasta el estacionamiento, busque mi carro nada lujoso un BMW serie 7 coupe color gris, entre en el, lo encendí y salí del estacionamiento, corrí por las calles de Tokio pensando solo en Rin, en su belleza, en sus ojos, como seria estar con ella, besarla..

Llegue a mi apartamento, cerré la puerta fui a mi habitación y me quite toda la ropa, llene la bañera con agua caliente y entre en ella. Seria una noche larga pero placentera por lo menos.

Al cabo de unos minutos salí de la bañera me vestí con unos jeans azul gris, y una camisa blanca, busque una chaqueta azul, esta noche optare por no atarme el cabello. Fui a la sala busque algo de comer y me senté con mi laptop, abrí la pagina que Yaken me indico, empece a revisar todas las solicitudes para empleos, seleccione algunos y luego de un rato, cambie de sección para pasantes, me detuve por unos instantes, estaría ella ahí?. Bueno solo había una manera de saberlo, revise muy cautelosamente cada una de las solicitudes, pero ninguna era ella, puras mujeres estúpidas, tratando de resaltar, pero no la veía, al terminar de revisar, cerré los ojos y me los restregué con los dedos, alce los brazos y me los puse detrás de mi cuello, mire al techo y en ese instante la computadora sonó, una nueva solicitud. Al abrirla, descubrí que era ella. La lei lentamente, como se presentaba, decía su nombre Rin Higurashi, se había colocado el apellido de la mujer esa, Kagome si mal no recuerdo, explicaba detalladamente todos sus conocimientos anexaba una foto suya, me quede viéndola hasta que mi teléfono me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Señor?. En estos momentos la señor..- escuche de nuevo esa voz chillona.

-Lo se , ya ingreso, acéptala inmediatamente, hazla venir mañana a mi oficina. – lo interrumpí rápidamente.

-Si amo. Ad..- le tranque no lo deje continuar, esta noche estaba vibrando del deseo.

-Pronto Rin.. Pronto.- Murmure su nombre varias veces, hasta que vi el reloj, ya eran las 9pm debía salir. Me levante busque mi carro y fui a buscar a esa extraña que me ayudaba con el deseo.

* * *

**Holaaa ootra vez!**

**Primero que todo debo agradecerle a todos por sus reviews! y por las criticas jajaja, gracias!**

**lo otro es bueno! disculpen la demora! Vivo en un país donde en estos momento hay muchos disturbios y no he estado muy pendiente de la pc, solo mi trabajo y mi país, pero bueno, siempre uno tiene que encontrar un momento para recrearse. jaja espero que le haya gustado este nuevo Cap!**

**SAludoooooss! xoxoxoxox nos leemooossss muack!**

**Espero su reviews! **

**Kath. **


End file.
